We are in the process of constructing a high-field (7.1 Tesla), wide-bore nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer capable of observing several nuclei. The instrument has the sensitivity, resolution, and versatility required for our research on biopolymer structure and dynamics, membrane structure, small molecule conformations, and biomolecular interactions.